Chemistry
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Angela and Booth are argueing over who Gregory House should be with on the TV show House! This is just a weird, fluffy little piece. BXB!


**Title: **Chemistry

**Author:** sist3r spo0ky

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Angela and Booth are argueing over who Gregory House should be with on the TV show House! This is just a weird, fluffy little piece. BXB!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Authors Note:** I wrote this such a long time ago. I did edit it a little, since it was almost un-readable when I found it hiding in My Documents. But my friend say's I have to put this up, so here I am obeying her like the good girl I am. :-)

Big thanks to: **fluff-4-life** for being my BETA. :-)

--

Brennan hated not understanding what they were talking about. So far her best friend Angela and work partner Agent Booth had been on the same topic for ten minutes, and she'd barely understood a word. It was 'house this,' and 'house that,' and eventually she'd tuned out after a few minutes. But she tried to pick up what they were talking about again...

"Oh, no way... I'm definitely a House and Cameron fan." Angela exclaimed loudly. Booth shook his head, laughing though.

"No, I think Cuddy and House should-" Booth began, but Brennan cut him off.

"Care to tell me what you're talking about?" Brennan asked.

"House!" Booth and Angela said at the same time, eyes popping out with surprise.

"Please, please tell me you know what House is..." Booth whined.

"No," she said frowning. "Why are you talking about a House?"

"It's a TV show! Only the best one out..." Angela said heartily. "Come on! You guys are finished for the day you can watch my House DVD's with me tonight." Angela said grabbing Brennan by the elbow before she could protest.

"I'm coming," Booth said following them. Brennan smiled at him gratefully; he couldn't be as obsessive as Angela seemed to be about the show.

--

Boy, was she wrong.

"So who do you want to get together?" Booth asked, winking at her but looking at her earnestly. They'd watched every single House episode aired, and it was already morning, but she was wide-awake. She contemplated her answer before saying,

"I'm with Ange, I think House and Cameron should get together." She couldn't believe she was saying this.

"But he's so... OLD!"

"But they have…what do you call it Ange... Physics?" She said screwing her nose up in concentration.

"Chemistry Hun," Angela prodded her gently in the side.

"Oh yes, that's it. I still don't quite understand why you use the word Chemistry in a context like that..."

"So you're a House fan now too?" Booth asked, a little put out that the girls had sided with each other.

"I guess so..." She agreed reluctantly.

"So you'll get a television?" Booth asked

"Uh huh," she answered, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"I'll be making more visits to your apartment then," he winked and got up to leave, it was only then that she noticed how much she had been pressed against him. Shaking her head she uncurled her legs and stood to leave as well.

"Goodnight Ange," she told her friend. Angela had a thoughtful expression on her face, and didn't seem to hear her. "Goodnight Angela!" She repeated waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh - oh Goodnight guys." She said stretching out her legs and heading for her bedroom.

Whilst Booth was holding the front door open for her, She accidentally brushed against him as she walked out, and he closed the door slowly turning to her with a weird expression on his face. "Did you feel that?" his face was in a cutely confused expression.

"Feel what?" Temperance asked, oblivious.

"The sparks?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean it... Metaphorically... It's kind of like chemistry."

"Oh..." she blushed. "Maybe... But we-" _are work partners_. She was cut off by Booth spinning her around so she was backed against the door and proceeded to press his lips gently against hers, she did nothing to struggle, but instead let herself stay pinned against the door, slowly raising her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

They could have gone a lot further if Angela hadn't opened the front door, which made Booth and Temperance fall through and onto the floor. Booth caught himself before landing on her, elbows on either side of her head. Angela laughed uncontrollably above them.

"I was just checking - I didn't know..." She trailed off, trying to stop herself from laughing. Booth and Temperance looked flustered and embarrassed. "Go back to what ever you were doing!" Angela said covering her eyes with her hand.

Booth quickly kissed Temperance on the lips and helped her up. "We aren't finished Tempe," he whispered huskily in her ear, making tingles run up and down her spine.

"Can I look now?" Angela asked with a laugh. Booth closed the door with a soft click and Angela took her hands from her eyes, she looked through the peep hole at her two friends walking hand in hand down the hall. "YES!" She squealed, punching her hand in the air. "Finally!!" She yelled dashing for the phone. She had to call Hodgins.

**The End.**


End file.
